


Bedtime (Detroit: Become Human)

by Akakitsune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Y/N is having trouble sleeping due to her anxiety. Maybe Gavin will put her troubles at ease...





	Bedtime (Detroit: Become Human)

**Author's Note:**

> _This is for a friend who's been having a hard time recently and really have a thing for Gavin. I really hope this'll make them feel at least a little bit better._   
>  _This is one of my first x readers in a while so bare with me._

Y/N paced around the living room floor, rubbing her arms. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. She looked at the time on her phone, which barely lit up the room in a faint bluish white light; 2:54. She sighed. There wasn't any falling asleep anytime soon. 

She looked back towards the bedroom, where she had been laying for the first few hours of the night. She was staying over with Gavin Reed-a fellow detective and prick at the Detroit Police Department-after a shift that took them late into the night, and Gavin was uncharacteristically polite enough to let her stay. 

"Jesus Christ, it's already midnight..." Gavin had groaned while running a hand through his dark locks. Y/N had let out a loud yawn. "I think I should go home then..." She had begun stepping out of the vehicle when Gavin grabbed her wrist in a firm yet gentle grasp. "Wait... Just... You can stay here... But don't f*ck with anything, alright?"

Now she were in his house, in the pitch black darkness of the night, pacing because her mind wouldn't keep quiet.

Y/N decided to sit down on the couch. She let herself sink into the padded, leathery furniture with a deep sigh. Though there was barely any light except for the faint moon's glow through the window, her eyes still burned as if the sun were in her eyes from staying up so late many nights before. Her mind wouldn't stop screaming at her about all the things that bothered her. She never told anybody because she was able to manage functioning off of coffee and 5 hour energies during the day. Staying with Gavin wouldn't make a difference; he wouldn't notice anyways.

"Y/N?"

Y/N turned to the quiet voice of the man behind her, standing in the hall. He was using his phone as a flashlight, which showed the slight concern on his face. His expression surprised her. If anything, she expected a look of annoyance and a demand to go back to bed, followed by a few curses. 

She stood up from her place on the couch. "Sorry, Gavin, I just..." She tried to think of something. She just got thirsty? She had to use the bathroom? She heard his cat mewing and wanted to feed it? 

"You couldn't sleep." Gavin took the words right out of her mouth. His dark blue eyes stared right into hers, and he looked serious. He stepped forward. "How long has this been going on...? Might explain why you've been acting like you've lost your f*cking mind lately." It was true; most of what spewed out of her mouth at this point was utter nonsense. 

"I... Uhm..." Y/N couldn't find the answer. It was pushed back by the forming lump in her throat. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to form. "You what? Answer me." Gavin's voice went from being soft to raising to a normal inside voice, a bit of tension found in it. Her eyes immediately went to the ground as Gavin came closer. Once he stopped, he was right in front of her, and she could only tell by the presence of his bare feet. "What the f*ck is wrong with you, lately?" Gavin asked, his voice becoming harsher. "You haven't been yourself and it's pissing me off. Tell me what's wrong!" 

That was enough to get her choking out small sobs.

Gavin's eyes softened as he watched her break down, burying her face in her hands. Immediately she was met by an unfamiliar, yet comforting embrace. She didn't even bother to look up as she took her hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around Gavin, resting her head in his shoulder, staining his pajama shirt with tears. Gavin let out a long sigh as he hesitantly rubbed her back, not saying anything as they stood there in the dark. 

After keeping their position for a while, Gavin gently lets go and walks towards the lamp, turning it on and sitting on the couch. Y/N took a spot beside him. "Seriously, what's been going on...?" Gavin's voice become much more gentle now than before, which gave Y/N some relief. Y/N wiped her eyes with her hands and gathered her composure before speaking. "I just... I can't sleep. It's like... My mind won't shut it's mouth for just one small nap. No matter how hard I try... I just can't..." Her voice began to get quiet at the last words. Gavin took this in as one of his cats awoke from their nap and hopped on the couch, walking around curiously for a new place to sleep. "Why didn't you tell me that? I'm your partner; I need to know this sh*t." He replied, looking down at the couch. As Y/N tried to look for the right words to say, Gavin muttered something she never would've dreamed of hearing him say; "I was worried..."

"You... You didn't have to worry about me-!" Y/N insisted as Gavin shook his head. "I still did. You've been scaring the sh*t out of me lately. You aren't like yourself. You haven't been being the smug little b*tch I'm used to." This earned a small giggled from Y/N, which made him utter a small smile, knowing his joke was successful. "I guess my brain can't really function on just 5 hour energies and coffee all day, can it...?" A small chuckle escaped Gavin's lips as he arose, walking towards the kitchen to get something. After a few minutes, he came back with a small, white tea cup with steam coming from the top. He handed it to her gently. "Chamomile. Supposed to help you sleep. Nines helped me learn how to make it when I kept staying up late too." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Y/N could've sworn she saw a small blush form on his cheeks. She smiled at that and sipped at the tea slowly, trying not to burn herself. As she drank, her mind wandered to why in the world Gavin was being so nice. 

The tea was working, because after a few minutes a wave of sleepiness struck Y/N, making her eyes extremely heavy. Gavin helped her stand, but there was no way her legs would work on their own. He chuckled softly as he led her to his room and led her to the bed. After getting under the covers, she murmured a weak 'thank you' to him before slowly drifting to sleep. 

Gavin watched her as she finally got some well deserved rest. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to hold her until the thoughts went away and wipe her tears, but she wouldn't believe that to be true. He loved how sweet she was, how funny she was, and how close they had gotten in the last few years of working together. He was in love and was too much of a coward to tell her. Making sure she was in a deep sleep, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips quickly. "I love you." He said this softly and quickly before rushing to his spot on the floor and lying down as if nothing happened. 

Little did he know that she was still awake, and she heard every word and felt the soft kiss the detective had given her. Her index and pointer finger touched her lips softly as the formed a small smile. That night, she went to bed peacefully, knowing that Gavin Reed loved her, and she loved him.


End file.
